DE 44 40 040 A1 discloses an inking unit with a screen roller and a doctor blade. The doctor blade supplies the screen roller with ink.
An inking unit with a doctor blade extending over the entire length of a screen roller is shown in DE 40 01 734 A1 C2. The doctor blade has an inlet in one area near an end and an outlet in another area near an end for the ink.